


Enchanted

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Four Horsemen, Gen Work, Humor, Inspired by Random Prompt List, Mild Horror, Original Fiction, Pre-Apocalypse, Spells & Enchantments, Yoga, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Conquest willpayfor this grievance. One does not defy the natural order of the apocalypse and throw a fit about being overshadowed by another rider (more deserving of the honor).





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> MY LAST DRABBLE/FIC FOR THIS MARCH'S SPRING DRABBLE CHALLENGE. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE ENJOY.

 

031\. Enchanted

*

Conquest will _pay_.

One does not defy the natural order of the apocalypse and throw a fit about being overshadowed by another rider (more deserving of the honor).

A middle-aged woman bounces on Famine's rubbery, teal-blue skin, following an instructor. He wishes to complain but there's nothing but highly pressured air within his given form. He has been trapped in this gym. Mortals rub their sweaty, grotesque bodies on him — _Famine_ — the one holding the weighing scales upon a black horse.

He learns, eventually, _his_ riders wish to keep thin. _Hungry_. To be weighed and judged.

_How delightful._

*

 


End file.
